18
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Cody turns 18 and feels a little homesick and it's the first time he's celebrating his 18th birthday far away from home. This is a sweet fanfic and it's my comeback on a Surf's Up fanfic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

18

by: Terrell James

Summary: I'm making a little comeback to a "Surf's Up" fanfic. Cody Maverick is turning 18 and is the first birthday he's had away from his home. It's cute, heartwarming and sweet.

Chapter 1: Homesick Feeling

On a very clear day in Pen Gu, Cody was walking towards the beach and began to look at the clouds and realizes a growth inside of him. He's a little excited about turning 18 and begins to wonder if he would have a chance to hear from his family and a few penguins in Shiverpool. Then he turns around and sees Chicken Joe coming up to him.

"Hey, birthday dude." said Joe.

"How are you?" asked Cody.

"Doing awesome. How does it feel?" said Joe.

Cody chuckles and said, "About what?"

"Being 18." said Joe.

"It feels awesome, though I was thinking about my life from childhood to young adulthood. What I really needed for my birthday was to hear from my family and a few people from my hometown. I'm starting to miss it a little, you know?" said Cody.

Joe put his hand on Cody's shoulder and said, "I understand the feeling. You miss your home so much, that you wished everyone that you love would be there to celebrate it with you."

"You know me so well." said Cody.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure you the most awesome birthday ever. We're like family to you. If you need someone to talk to, look me up, okay?" said Joe.

"Will do. Thanks, man." Cody said.

"No problem."

The two did a little kunckle touch, handshake and a hug for their support. Joe walked away on one side while Cody walked away in another side. Cody went towards North Beach and saw Z coming up to him and said, "Hey, kid. There's a few cards and letters for you coming from Shiverpool."

Cody looked through some of the letters and one said: _Dear little brother, I honestly can't believe you're turning 18. It's really complicated to realize that you've been growing up a lot. Usually, I love to annoy the crap out of you when you were little. Now, that I heard about you being 18, I guess that's a sign that says, 'my little brother isn't so little anymore. I should give him some slack.' You may be a little older now, but you're still the same as you were growing up. Mom sends her love and regards for you, so take care of yourself. Your brother, Glen."_

After reading the letter, Cody felt a sudden feeling that he never felt before; love and respect from his own older brother. Cody asked, "Is there anymore?"

"Oh, yeah. Millions. They all sent letters to you that you're becoming a young man. They all missed you." said Z.

Then he saw a letter written by Cody's mom, opened it and read it. It reads:_ Dear Cody, I heard your 18th birthday is coming. Congratulations. I believe that you are becoming a young adult and I realize that I will let you be like one. Try not to go overboard on that. As I look back, no words can really express these past 18 years as I watched you grow in a sweet, wonderful and faithful young man. No mother could ever be more proud of her son. Here's a little gift the only one that makes this birthday, the one you will always remember. Love you and keep following your dreams, Mom._

Cody looked inside the envelope and saw a homemade necklace that said, "Maverick" and on the inscription in the back, it says, 'To my Cody, who's spirit and attitude will be forever remembered and loved. Happy 18th.'

His eyes filled with tears after he read it and became kinda heartfelt. Z came up to him and said, "She really loved you, didn't she?"

Cody turned to Z and said, "Yeah, she did. I really wished she would be here with me."

"She'll always have a place for you; in your heart and in your mind." said Z.

"Thanks, Z." said Cody, tearfully, as he came over and gave him a little hug. Cody looked up at the sky and realizes that he misses everyone in Shiverpool and makes him feel a little bit homesick. Cody then cried a little softly in Z's shoulders and pats him on the back and said softly, "It's okay. We'll all be here for you."

"I appreciate that." said Cody.

* * *

**I have made a comeback on a fanfic for "Surf's Up" after a month. I hope this will give me some awesome reviews! Please read and review!**


	2. Comforting Conversation

Chapter 2: Comforting Conversation

Cody walked through the forest and thought about his family and life in Shiverpool and decided that he would be missing it. As he arrived on Z's beach, he decided to sing a little song to show his feelings of being a little homesick on his 18th birthday. He found Z's ukelele and starts to strum it and sang to himself:

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times, I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we shared_

_It was awesome, but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me_

_not to care_

_And now, I'm standing in the rain_

_But nothing's ever gonna change_

_Until you hear_

_My dear_

_The 7 things I miss about you;_

_your face, your eyes_

_my favorite home_

_You're here when I'm all alone_

_You made me laugh, you made my cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_And every night_

_When I feel scared, you tell me it's all right_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I miss the most that you do_

When finishing up the song, Cody paused for a while, let out a single tear and with his voice breaking he said,

_You made me love you_

After he was finished, Cody curled himself in a little ball and started to cry for a few minutes. Lani overheard the song Cody sang to. She realizes it's the first time she heard him sing. She leaned over Cody's shoulder and said, "Great song."

He looked up and saw Lani stand in front of him. He wiped his eyes and said, "Thanks. I just felt like it, because I miss Shiverpool."

Lani sighed and sat down with Cody and said, "You know, being 18 is a good thing. I understand that you're feeling a little a bit in moody and homesick mode. Tell me about it."

"It's the first birthday I ever had without my family around. Everything has changed since living without a dad for a long time. But for most of my life, I lived 18 years without a dad and since your uncle is always around me, it feels like he's the father I never had. Everyone here in Pen Gu is so awesome, it feels like I have an extended family. I get to live out the dream and have been surrounded by many penguins I've never seen. I love everyone here and I hope this never changes." said Cody.

"I have to admit, I sense a bit of brotherhood in you and I feel like I've known you for so long. I have that same feeling that everyone here is my family and you're always gonna be a part of it." said Lani.

Cody opened his eyes and smiled a little bit and said, "Thanks. I'm lucky to have family like you guys. I may not be in Shiverpool, but Pen Gu is really like a second home to me and it feels pretty good now. 18 is an awesome age for me and I'm enjoying every minute of it. You and your uncle has helped me open my eyes to another place where my dream would be realized. So, I thank you, Lani."

"You are welcome. I have to head out to North Beach. Want to come?" said Lani.

"Absolutely. Thanks for making me feel better." said Cody.

"Anytime." said Lani.

* * *

**This is my version of Miley Cyrus' "7 Things" and made it Cody's version. I know he doesn't sing, but I'll make an exception in this story. Read and review, please!**


	3. Sweet 18

Chapter 3: Sweet 18

Cody and Lani arrived in North Beach and she turned to Cody and said, "Meet me in my lifeguard station in 2 minutes."

Understanding her question, he said, "Okay."

She ran off towards the beach and sees the other penguins hiding across the island. She heard a whisper coming from behind and saw Z in front of the tree. She saw her uncle and said, "Is he coming?"

"He's coming in my lifeguard station in a little bit." said Lani.

Cody walked across the beach and calls for Lani. He said to himself, "What is happening here?"

As a surprise, the candles flashed and he arrived in Lani's station and when she popped in, she thrown in a little note that said, "Turn around and be surprised."

He turned around and the penguins popped out of nowhere and said, "Surprise!" Cody felt a little shock and felt a little surprised when he saw his friends alongside him. They came up to Cody and sang 'happy birthday' to Cody. Z brought in a fish cake that said, '18'. Z said, "Make a wish and blow out the candles."

Cody closed his eyes and thinks about his wish for 3 seconds, then opened them and blew out all the candles. Everyone cheered and Lani said, "What did you wish for?"

Cody sighed and said, "I have everything I need here. Living the dream and have friends around me like family. It's awesome that I have that special feeling I have since I've been here. So, I'd like to thank you all for keeping me here and making this the best summer of my life."

Everyone cheered and clapped and said, "Happy 18th birthday, Cody Maverick!"

The gang brought in a little present for Cody; an awesome song dedicated to him. Rory Nubbins, Tatushi Kobayashi, Lani and Joe arranged the song for Cody. As they went towards the beach, Lani said, "We would like to dedicate this song for Cody Maverick because he's an awesome dude with a whole lot of spirit and dedication. This for you."

The song began and they came towards the stage and dediticated it to Cody :

_Into your head_

_Into your mind_

_Out of your soul_

_Race through your viens_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

_Into your life_

_Into your dreams_

_Out of the dark_

_Sunlight again_

_You can't explain_

_You can't explain_

_Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?  
Rushin' through your head_

_Rushin' through your head_

_Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?_

_Don't let anyone tell you_

_That your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_Holding you in_

_Standing you around_

_Liftin' your feet_

_Right off the ground_

_You can't believe it's happening now_

_Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?  
Rushin' through your head_

_Rushin' through your head_

_Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?  
_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_That your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_It takes you to another place_

_Imagine everything you can_

_All the colors start to blend_

_Your system overloads again_

_Can you feel it?  
_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_That your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_That your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Get into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

As the song ended, the penguins cheered and applauded and in love with that song. Lani took a bow and the others followed. They all stared at Cody and winked at him. Z came up to the stage and said, "Thank you very much. As we look on this experience we shared with Cody's experience that embraced us and brung this kid in our lives, we look back on the first time we met him, we knew he would be the one who's dream, determination and awesome personality has made Pen Gu feel special. Happy birthday, Cody Maverick. May your 18th birthday, be surrounded by good friends who are like family."

Cody came towards the stage and said, "Thanks, Z. This is definitely the birthday I would remember for the rest of my life."

* * *

**In this chapter, I put in Aly & AJ's song "Rush". Aly & AJ are totally smokin' AWESOME! They ROCK so hard! Anyway, read and review, please!**


End file.
